These studies are being conducted to evaluate potential human exposure for manufacturing compounds that have high production, increasing use and/or structural similarity to other known toxicants. There is limited environmental and occupational exposure data available in the scientific literature to assess the acute exposure/ response relationship, and potential chronic long-term adverse effects of EGEHE exposure. Validation of passive (diffusive) and active (pumped) sampling methods is ongoing. Field sampling for EGEHE has been completed at two sites using XAD-2 sorbent media. One site is a location where EGEHE is produced and the second site is a production facility where the compound is mixed with vehicle paint and primer. A visit was made to a coating plant that uses EGEHE but the usage was found to be limited and sporadic. Negotiations are underway with a coatings manufacturer to sample their process. However, timing is dependent on process since EGEHE is only used in select products manufactured on an occasional batch basis